xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Giving It Away
Giving It Away is Hope's third Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs in the morning in the Central Industrial District of New Los Angeles. Dialogue : "Good morning, Cross. To think I'd run into you here, of all places!" : "I've actually just completed a mission." : Support – "Kindly ask Hope if the mission went well." (+ ) :: "Oh, it was fine, thank you. It wasn't a very challenging task at all." :: "I performed guard duty for someone performing early-morning maintenance on the outer wall." :: "Fortunately, we didn't encounter any indigens, and the work was completed without incident." :: "I just stood there like a scarecrow the entire time, so I didn't even accept the reward." : Inquire – "Bluntly ask Hope how much she earned." :: "I didn't accept any compensation." :: "I performed guard duty for someone performing early-morning maintenance on the outer wall." :: "But we didn't encounter any indigens, so I merely stood there like a scarecrow the entire time." : "Once I've earned enough money to pay the next month's expenses, I decline additional rewards." : "Previously, I would only save an amount equal to a week's expenses, but Ornella convinced me to save more in case of emergencies." : "I pursue missions to help others—not for material gain." : "And for that reason, I prefer to refuse rewards whenever possible." : Praise – "Laud Hope's selflessness." (+ ) :: "Thank you for saying so. Honestly, I haven't met many people who approve of my stance on this matter." :: "While it hasn't caused me to waiver in my beliefs, it's always encouraging to have someone's support." :: "As a gardener, I've always been fond of this quote: "Money is like manure. It does no good unless you spread it around."" :: "And extra money just stinks! …That's not actually part of the quote, but I think the spirit is there, at least." :: "Money can do wonderful things to help people, but only if you let it find its way to those who need it." :: "I'd encourage you to try doing a mission without accepting the reward." :: "Needless to say, I'd be honored to be on your team when that happens!" :: (END) : Convince – "Persuade Hope to accept the rewards and save up a little bit of money." :: "Ornella said much the same thing." :: "I agree that it's a good idea to save some money for emergencies." :: "After all, money can solve a lot of problems. It is, as they say, a grand servant and terrible master." :: "As a gardener, I've always been fond of this quote: "Money is like manure. It does no good unless you spread it around."" :: "And extra money just stinks! …That's not actually part of the quote, but I think the spirit is there, at least." :: "Do you know where the reward money for BLADE missions comes from? In many cases, it's from the pocket of someone who needs help." :: "Once they spend all their money to pay the first reward, what will become of them next time?" :: "What if they can't afford to pay a reward the next time they're in trouble?" :: "That's one of the reasons I refuse rewards. So that the people I've helped will be able to afford help again." :: "But forgive me for blathering on like this. I do not mean to preach." :: "I'm going back to the residential district. I promised Ada I'd meet her there." :: (END) : Lecture – "Tell Hope to honor the terms of her BLADE contract and take the money." :: "Ah. So you're concerned that if we BLADEs do not accept rewards for our work, our clients will expect such assistance for free?" :: "Is that the gist of your problem?" :: "Interesting. I've never heard of anyone being reluctant to pay a reward for a BLADE mission. Have you?" :: "I believe that everyone in New LA is a good person." :: "They understand how hard it is to work as a BLADE." :: "And that's why they offer to pay reasonable compensation for the work that we do." :: "But I don't mean to dismiss your concerns. They're not entirely baseless." :: "It is certainly not my intention to devalue the work that other BLADE members do." :: "If I ever felt that the people of New LA were at risk of somehow losing respect for the BLADEs they employ, I would have to draw the line." :: "But I prefer to believe that we live in a just world where that sort of thing wouldn't happen." :: (END) Trivia * Hope's quote dates back to a 17th century saying that was repopularized in the 20th century; contrary to what Hope says, some versions of the quote mention stench. www.barrypopik.com Category:Hope Heart-to-Hearts